


Library

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I found yet another prompt, or AU, or whatever you want to call it, where one character is concerned about the other one studying too much. Whelp, this is the best I could do, sorry. I actually can see Leo studying himself to death. He would be that person. If it weren't for Nyx, he would probably stop studying after he fell asleep after the tenth time. Or maybe when the school runs out of coffee. Whichever happens first.





	Library

Nyx saw Leo come to the library everyday. Every single day. Even though she found it irritating, he didn't bug her at all. At first she didn't mind it, now it became concerning. He sat there, in his chair, always studying. Didn't he have a dorm room that he could study in? She kept a close eye on him, but making sure that it was discrete. She didn't want him to notice her slightly caring. When she put down her book, to check on him, she saw that that Leo was sleeping. It was unusual coming from him. He would know his limits and leave when he was tired. Nyx walked over to him and picked up the book. 

"Wh-What!?" Leo yelled. 

"Don't yell." Nyx said. 

"Where am I?" 

"The library. I'm concerned." 

"About?" 

"You. You always come here with a ton of book and a lot of coffee. You are here for hours. I'm concerned about how much you're studying." 

"Oh. My classes are swamping me with homework and finals. I just come here to study." 

"To death. You need to get some rest at some point." 

"I need to pass these classes." 

"Take care of yourself first." 

"These are important classes." 

"Whatever. Do what you will. I'm sorry I ever got concerned." 

Nyx left the library. When she got back to the library the next day, she didn't see Leo. It felt nice, maybe he took her advice. But as the days went by, he didn't come back. Why would he though? Finals are over right? He wouldn't need to study? Unless he had homework over the break. She began to close the library for the summer season. She then heard the door creak open. Leo walked up behind her and placed a sheet of paper in front of her face. 

"I took your advice. I got some sleep and everything became clear. The words weren't fuzzy and I could actually think. So thank you." Leo said. 

"How nice, you passed." Nyx said sarcastically. 

"I know you are being sarcastic, but it's all thanks to you. So lunch is on me." 

"Heh, are you sure you want to do that?" 

"Yeah. I have to thank you some how." 

"Very well. Can you wait a little while. I still have to close the library." 

"Yes. I can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I found yet another prompt, or AU, or whatever you want to call it, where one character is concerned about the other one studying too much. Whelp, this is the best I could do, sorry. I actually can see Leo studying himself to death. He would be that person. If it weren't for Nyx, he would probably stop studying after he fell asleep after the tenth time. Or maybe when the school runs out of coffee. Whichever happens first.


End file.
